MSZ-026ZVI ZVI Gundam
|manufacturer= |model number=MSZ-026ZVI |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots= |armaments=*21-tube Missile Launcher x 2 **Small Missile *60mm Double Vulcan Gun x 2 *Beam Sabre x 2 *Grappling Wire x 4 *Hyper Beam Sabre x 2 *Mega Beam Launcher *Mega Machine Cannon x 2 *Mega Particle Cannon x 2 |system features=*Beam Shield x 2 *I-Shield *I-Field x 2 *Minovsky Flight System |optional equipment=*Large Hyper Mega Cannon *Shield x 2 **Beam Gatling Gun |affiliation= |universe= }}The MSZ-026ZVI ZVI Gundam (aka ZVI Gundam, Zeta Six) is a custom transformable gunpla built after the doujinshi . Technology & Combat Characteristics A heavily modified build of the ZZ Gundam, the ZVI Gundam is based after the ZIII for it's robust construction and heavy firepower. The ZVI features a number of technologies and weapons found throughout the Zeta Gundam lineage, unlike Z and ZZ though, the ZVI doesn't use the same shield-based transformation, allowing it more flexibility in combat. Several new weapons added to the machine include two large missile launchers filled with small missiles for barrage attacks, wing binders to improve flight stability and contain a mega particle cannon each. Both arms can be fitted with a small shield with an anti-beam coating and beam gatling gun, their high rate of fire can be used for dogfighting and intercepting small targets, in Waverider Mode the gatlings are pointing backwards to provide cover fire. Like the original ZIII, the ZVI retains the powerful I-Shield system, which allows it to deflect beam attacks from the surface of the armour. Alternatively two I-Field generators can be used to disperse more concentrated attacks. To further bolster the suit's defence, two beam shields are built into the forearms and can take over should the gatling shields be destroyed. For close combat two regular beam sabres are stored on the suit's hip racks, while two hyper beam sabres are stored on the back in-between the missiles pods. Lastly, the ZVI Gundam uses a Mega Beam Launcher for heavy beam attacks or an optional Large Hyper Mega Cannon for devastating long range particle attacks, capable of accurately targeting an enemy target and wiping it out from a distance. Armaments ;*21-tube Missile Launcher :Two large containers are fitted onto the lower back, allowing them to be used in both mobile suit and waverider mode. :*'Small Missile' ::Each launcher holds a large number of small missiles, which are idea for overwhelming enemy mobile suits. ;*60mm Double Vulcan Gun :A key close defence weapon, four fire-linked vulcans are situated on the mobile suit's head and are used to shoot down lightly armoured targets. ;*Beam Sabre :ZVI's standard weapon for melee combat, two regular-sized beam sabres are stored on the ZVI's hips. ;*Beam Shield :A back-up defence weapon mounted on the forearms, the beams shields are deployed in case the regular shields become unusable. ;*Grappling Wire :Like the Zeta Gundam, ZVI Gundam has two grappling wires mounted on each are. Each launcher is small enough to remain functional even with a shield in place above it. Once the wire has embedded itself into a target the wire can be reeled in, pulling the object back along with it. Alternatively, the wires can be used to slam a target into other objects. ;*Large Hyper Mega Cannon :A massive optional weapon usable only in mobile suit mode, the large hyper mega cannon is designed to overwhelm defences and completely obliterate targets from a distance. ;*Hyper Beam Sabre :A more powerful melee weapon, the Hyper Beam Sabres can tear through multiple suits with little difficulty. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :The ZVI's main long range weapon, the Mega Beam Launcher is usable in both forms and can fire a heavier particle beam. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :Two high powered machine cannons are mounted on the ZVI's chest, designed to bypass anti-beam defences and inflict more damage to machines than the vulcans. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :The main weapons for the suit's Waverider mode, each particle cannon is installed in the newly added wing binders. ;*Shield :Two small shields are mounted on each forearm and have an anti-beam coating. In Waverider mode they provide protection to the underside of the machine. :*'Beam Gatling Gun' ::A medium-range weapon, each gatling gun delivers a high rate of fire. While it takes multiple hits to destroy a target, the sheer rate of fire make up for the lower power per shot. System Features ;*I-Shield :A unique defensive system inherited from the ZIII, the I-Shield applies an I-Field along the surface of the unit to protect it from beam attacks. Unlike the I-Field, the I-Shield can deflect beam attacks upon impacting the ZVI's armour. ;*I-Field :An alternate defensive option, two I-Field generators built into the shoulders are used to protect the ZVI Gundam from concentrated beam attacks which may be too much for the I-Shield to handle. ;*Minovsky Flight System :While the ZIII has high mobility in Waverider mode, it lacks flight capabilities in mobile suit mode. However, the Minovsky Flight System can provide flight as well as added mobility in both forms.